Red Eyes Are My Nightmare
by Ladybug121
Summary: Shinu is a shy cold-hearted young woman. After being constantly abused by red eyed thieves that "raised her", she is scared of people with red eyes. But how will she react when she is caught by the Yuyu gang and forced to work with them... and Hiei
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I like to tell people what character their playing to limit confusion. Plus I had this up on Quizzilla and didn't want to change the POVs)

** Name: Bliss**

**Nickname: Shinu (meaning Death)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'3 (Note: Hiei is had a growth spurt and is now 5'4)**

**Profession: Master Thief**

**Power: Love goddess, Illusions, and Night Demon**

**Weapon: Bow and Arrows, Throwing Stars, and Moon Staff**

**Parents: Takara (Love Goddess) Avi (Illusion and Night Demon)**

**Normal Form: Long Brown Hair with two blond strands that hang down next to your cheeks and Icy blue eyes.**

**  
Love Form: Long white hair with light pink highlights at the end, and Icy blue eyes**

**  
Night Form: Short extremely dark navy-blue almost black hair with matching eyes.  
Past: Will be explained as we go along.**

* * *

It's around midnight and your sitting on top of a tall building thinking about your latest mission. Your boss, Yiska, had wanted you to steal the Hikari Rose, a powerful crystal, that, if consumed would give you eternal life. You pondered for a minuet, wondering why anyone would want to live forever and watch those the love get old and die. Then you remembered that Yiska is pure evil and doesn't really care about any one but himself. 

flashbackYou and your mom were walking up your very long driveway to your mansion. You were about six and were just coming home form a fancy tea party, when suddenly a revolting smell hit your nose. You look up at your mother and notice that she smelt it too. Just then a ball of black spirit energy shot past you, literally inches from you face. You and your mom whorled around and stood face to face with Yiska's wife, Villa. But you and your mom (A/N I'm sick of writing your mom/mother so I'm going to call her by her real name, which is Takara) don't know that yet.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Takara in a stern yet frightened voice.

Villa (you and Takara still don't know her name) replied "I am Villa, wife of Yiska and I am here to take what is most precious to you. Your life, dear Takara and your lovely daughter." Takara was about to pull out here bow and arrows when she remembered that her love arrows only work on males when she is in trouble.

"Damn" she thought. With that, she pulled out her katana, pushed you behind her, and got into fighting stance.

While all this was happening, you took you chance to get a better look at Villa. She had short black hair and crimson red eyes. She was about 5'7 and was very thin and pale. She was wearing a crimson red kimono that had gold ribbons embroidered along the edges. She was also carrying a golden sword, sword not katana, with rubies encrusted in its hilt.

Villa smiled evilly at you, raised her sword, and charged at Takara. Takara raised her katana and charged Villa. They were engaged deeply in combat with Takara (reminder: your mom) losing. She had a deep cut across her stomach, while Villa only had a few semi-deep scratches. You could tell your mom was slowly dieing from lose of blood. Villa noticed this to and stopped attacking. Villa then commanded you to say good-bye to your mom because you would never see her again. You rushed to your mom and cradled her head in your lap.

Your mom looked up at you, smiled gently, and whispered, "I love you, Bliss" By now, tears were running down your cheeks.

"I love you too mom", you said in a hoarse whisper. A small tear gem fell from your mother's eye. As it fell, you caught it. You mother let out her last breath and died. end flashback

A gentle breeze brought you out of your painful memories. You fiddle with the slightly pinkish tear gem that you made into a necklace and sighed sadly.

flashback(you are now eight) It had been to years since the death of you mother. During that time, you had been tortured with hateful illusions, beaten with whips, cut up with knives, and have been starved half to death. Thankfully, no one attempted to rape you. That was the only thing Yiska had been kind enough to tell your tormenters not to do. The only reason though, was that if you lost your virginity by someone you didn't truly love, then you wouldn't be able to use you love goddess powers. This torture continued for another year, until one day it stopped.

Villa took you to a room were some of the female thieves bathed you, and dressed you in suitable clothes. When you were done, Villa took you to another room where you saw Yiska and another man. You cautiously observed them both. You shrived noticing that both had crimson red eyes. All the thieves except you have red eyes. Yiska had dark forest green hair and pointed elf ears with one earring of the left one. The man was tall, pale, and had dark navy, almost black hair. Yiska sneered at you and said, "Bliss, my dear, please come here and stand before this man." You timidly did as you were told.

The man looked at you, smiled a sickly sweet smile, and said, "My, my, my, look how big you've grown."

"Who are you?" you ask.

The man replied almost sadly, "Bliss, I'm surprised that you don't even recognize your own father."

You gasped and yelled, "My father died before I was born!"

"That, my dear, was a lie that your mother made up because she was to ashamed to tell you that I left her and became a master thief!" your father replied evilly.

"Your father, Avi, has just returned from an almost impossible mission. Though upon his returning, he has proved the mission a success," said Yiska. "And now he plans to train you to become a master thief." Yiska clapped his hand twice and your training began. end flashback You shuddered as you thought of the training you had to do. You looked at your watch. It read 1:30AM.

"It's time." You thought.


	2. Chapter 2

You hopped from building to building until you reached the outskirts of the town, then you started to walk. You looked at your hand and read the address you had written on it. You looked up and saw your destination. It was a big mansion that had a really big fence. You jump the fence and sneak through the courtyard. You sense the roses presence and the second floor. When you get next to the house, you climb a tree and look through the window.

"There!" you thought as you notice the crystal. It was sitting there like it was just a decoration. "Something's wrong here..." you think.

You cautiously open the window with some shielded spirit magic and jump through the window. You notice that no one in the room. You observe the room harder just to make sure. The walls were a forest green with wallpaper vines bordering the top. The floor was an earthy brown. The bed had red sheets and a forest green comforter

"Whoever lives here must like plants," you thought.

You snapped back to attention when you heard footsteps coming toward the room. "Oh shit!" you muttered. You ran and grabbed the Hikari Rose, only to stop again. "OMG" you thought. "The rose is white. That means someone already used it."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal two boys. One was about 5'8 with long red hair and bright emerald green eyes. The other one was about 5'5 with black hair that looked like it had too much gel in it and brown eyes. (HA! I bet you thought is was going to be Hiei.)

Gel-Head (that's what you dubbed him) yelled and said, "Who the hell are you?"

You knew the boss would kill you for getting caught. "I have to get out of here." You thought. Then an idea hit you.

_ "Sister Night heed my cry, Shield me from the naked eye,"_ you whispered. Suddenly the room filled with a black haze and the boys couldn't see you. You grab the Hikari Rose, open up a portal with you portal opener, and jump in. (me: yes you have a portal opener.) You glumly entered a room and saw Yiska sitting in a chair reading.

He looked up at you and asked, "Did, you get the Hikari Rose, Bliss?"

You replied sourly, "The name's Shinu, and yes."

"Good." He said, "Bring it to me." You didn't move. "BRING IT TO ME!" he screams at you. You started to tremble. He smiled at you fear; "Your emotions will lead you to your doom, Shinu," he said. "Now be a good girl and hand me the Hikari Rose. If you don't then I suppose I'll just have to throw you in the nightmare room." (Note: the nightmare room is a room where your worst fears come true)

Your already trembling body turned ghostly white. You slowly walk up to him and hand him the rose. He smiled and looked down at the rose. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. "Idiot girl!" He yelled. "This is not the Hikari Rose!"

"Yes it is Master," you said in a meek voice.

"Explain yourself, Shinu," he said in a deadfully calm voice.

You shuddered and replied "The Hikari Rose only turns white when it has been used." You paused a minuet and then continued. "After it has been used it's utterly worthless".

This strikes a nerve. Yiska lunges at you. He punches you hard in the gut and keeps on hitting you until he calms down. You had learned long ago not to fight back.

When Yiska had calmed down and saw what he did to you, he smirked and said, "For not fighting back, I'll allow you to go see the healer, Yuri. Tell her I sent you and that when you come back, there better not be a single scratch on you."

You painfully nodded and slowly got up. You started to head for the door when Yiska called out to you. You slowly turned around and looked at him.

Yiska sneered and said, "When you return, Shinu, we will discuss our little problem." And with that he left.

When you were sure he was gone you slowly limped the healer Yuri. (Note: Yuri is the only person who has ever shown you any kindness. She has Red eyes and waist length baby blue hair. She is 5'4 and is about 55 years old. She is also your best and only friend.) When you got to her room (another note: I know I haven't mentioned this before, but you live in an underground cave. It's really big though so it's more like an underground community of thieves.) that Yuri lived in you relaxed. You saw Yuri cooking up some herds. You cleared you throat.

Yuri looked up gasped and said, "What the hell happened to you?"

You were about to reply when she graded you and dragged you into another room. The room was simple with nothing but a tin tub and some shelves filled with remedies (Me: The healing room if you couldn't guess). She immediately began to fill the tub with steaming water and some remedies. As Yuri was doing this, you began to take off you ripped and bloody clothes. When the tub was filled and you where undress, you got into the tub. While you were soaking Yuri was cleaned your wounds.

As she finished up your wounds you heard her mutter, "I wish you would just fight back."

_** Flashback**_

_ You were about 11 and outside practicing some moves with your staff, when suddenly Yiska came up to you. He seemed to be in a really rotten mood. He glared at you with hateful red eyes and, to your surprise, punched you, hard. He kept on beating you until you got so mad you hit him back. He stopped, gave you a death glare, and said in a deadfully calm voice, "The first rule, Shinu, of playing Master and slave is that the slave never fights back." Then he screamed, "AND THAT'S WHAT I INTEND FOR YOU TO DO!" From that day on you never fought anyone back unless it was in training or you were doing a mission. _

_**End Flashback**_

You sighed sadly and got out of the tub. You found a big fluffy towel on a small shelf and wrapped it around you. You wandered around until you found yourself in Yuri's bedroom. You sat down at her vanity and stared at you reflection. You were in your night form since you were forbidden to use your other forms unless were training or engaged in battle. You pick up one of Yuri's combs and started to brush your short midnight blue hair. Suddenly Yuri appeared behind you with some new clothes (Me: You were still in just a towel). She set them on her bed and walked up behind you. She took the comb from you a started to brush you hair herself.

When she was done she said in a cheerful voice, "There you go. Nice and smooth. Now hurry up and change so you don't keep Yiska waiting."

You nodded and grabbed the outfit. You quickly changed, hugged Yuri, and ran off to see Yiska.


End file.
